Once Upon A Time
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: "Tamako was really something. She was a shining star, burning brighter than anyone he had ever seen. Her crystal blue eyes that lit up the darkness. It didn't matter to him that their father fought; all that mattered was being with her." -MochizouxTamako-


**Hello! This is my first Tamako Market fanfiction (and it's pretty short) but I hope you all like it! Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Tamako Market!**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

There was only one girl for Mochizou Ooji; One girl that he saw above all others, one girl that couldn't be replaced.

Tamako Kitashirakawa, the girl who lived across the street, and that girl he had been in love with for a very, _very _long time. Mochizou had known her since they were kids, their mothers had sent them off to play many times when they were being too loud and rowdy within each other's mochi shops. It was a long time ago, when Tamako still wore those big round glasses, and was always afraid they would break.

She was a really sensitive child, when she would fall, she would cry. But Mochizou was always there for her, to pick her up and kiss her ouchie where it hurt. Back then, it hadn't been that big of a deal; everyone thought it was absolutely adorable.

Tamako was really something. She was a shining star, burning brighter than anyone he had ever seen. Her crystal blue eyes that lit up the darkness. It didn't matter to him that their father fought; all that mattered was being with her.

It hadn't always been that hard, back when Tamako's mother was alive, things had been a lot friendlier. She treated Mochizou like a son, and he was always welcome into their house, whether Tamako's dad liked it or not. She would tell Tamako and Mochizou fairytales, her soft soothing voice lulling them both to sleep for naps. Mochizou always appreciated the fact that when he woke up, Tamako would be tucked under a blanket with him.

He remembered when Tamako's mother had died. He had just come home from elementary school. The whole market was closed up. Tamako had been scared. She had moved in closer to him, her hand slipping into his, "M-Mochizou?" She had whispered quietly, "What's going on?"

Mochizou hadn't really known either. He pulled his arm around her protectively, "I don't know."

He had walked Tamako all the way home, entering politely into Tamaya's and nearly froze at the sight before him. Nothing could be worse than the look on Tamako's face, those happy blue eyes suddenly darkened, the sparkly star turning dim. "Dad?" She had choked out. There he was, sitting beside Tamako's grandfather, crying.

Tamako trembled, rushing over, leaving Mochizou standing at the door, "Dad? What's wrong?" Tamako yelled, "Where's Mom? Dad, where's Mom?" Tears of her own had started to fall, "Where's Mom?"

The look on her father's face was enough for Mochizou to know. A lump formed in his throat, and he willed himself not to cry. Tamako seemed to realize too, because she started to sob, her cries filling the whole room, and it was like nothing Mochizou had ever seen before.

Solemnly, Tamako's dad looked straight at him, still standing in the doorway, "Take her somewhere."

Mochizou had grabbed her hand, dragging her across the street, into his own house and mochi shop. Neither of his parents said anything. Everyone in the market already knew.

Tamako was still crying, and Mochizou just wanted it to stop. He didn't like to see her sad, he wanted to kiss her ouchie, make it go away. But there was no way for him to fix her hurting heart. That day, Tamako stayed with him all day. She didn't say anything, but they sat on the floor proper up by the wall, Mochizou's arms wrapped around her as she cried. Eventually she stopped, and Mochizou was more than ready to give her some mochi to cheer her up.

Taking her last bite, Tamako finally piped up, "A-arigatou Mochizou."

Neither of them spoke about it the next day, or the next, time had passed, no one mentioned it anymore. Tamako never said anything about it. Mochizou always wondered how she felt. He wondered if she still felt sad, or if she ever cried like she had that day. Nevertheless, Tamako continued to smile and smile, cheering him on in his ambitions, and he cheered her on in hers.

A year after Tamako's mother had died, Mochizou found himself going over to Tamako's house less and less. As the two of them grew older, Tamako's dad seemed to get more and more protective. They weren't allowed to go anywhere alone. Eventually, it was like they were drifting apart.

It made Mochizou's heart feel hallow. He missed seeing her smile, he missed hearing her sweet voice, and he missed being able to feel her warm skin when she would take his hand and drag him around.

One night, at around 12 in the morning, he heard something hitting against his window. Confused, he opened the window only to have a paper cup tossed right inside; two paper cups attached with string, the other side leading to none other than Tamako. He pressed his ear against the cup, "Hello? Mochizou? Can you hear me? Over."

"I can hear you," He replied back, "... Over."

"Isn't this great?" Tamako asked, "We can talk to each other again. I've missed talking to you, Mochizou. Over."

He could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks, his face turning an alarming shade of red, "W-well, I... I've missed talking to you to. O-over." He spluttered hastily.

He could hear her laugh, "You're so funny! Over."

It was that night that he realized, he really _really _liked Tamako. And there was nothing in the world that could change that.

There were many things in their childhood that they shared, memories that kept them together, secrets they told each other across a flimsy paper cup line. Mochizou had grown to love all of it. Tamako was his best friend, and he was one of hers. He could only hope that their relationship could continue to grow, and that maybe, just maybe, she might love him the way he loved her. Because after all, he loved her very, _very _much.

* * *

**How was it? I haven't written very much in a long time, so my skill is kinda rusty. Care to leave me a review and give me some feedback? It's very much appreciated! :)**

**Please review!~**


End file.
